


Not Right Now, Clint

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: After Mission, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The team is tired after taking down their last villain, no one really appreciated Clint's suggestion for an after mission activity.





	Not Right Now, Clint

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Time Loops” [T5]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

The Avengers stumble out of the Quinjet, tired and battle weary. Needless to say none of them at the moment practically held any love for magic or wizards. Their recent villain, Doctor Clock, seemed easy enough to handle, just some low level villain. Someone who should have taken 30 minutes or an hour to take care of.

The villain showed them the meaning behind his ridiculous name, trapping them in a time loop for an uncountable number of times. They were all tired. The same hour of fighting the guy… over and over again. It felt like weeks.

Steve just wants to get into bed next to tony and fall asleep for a month.

“If I never hear ‘Let’s turn back the clock’ or ‘Time to mix things up’ again, it would still be too soon” Steve grounds out, removing his helmet.

Tony comes up beside him and throws an arm around his waist. Steve leans into the touch and pulls Tony in closer, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I think we should watch a movie, take our mind of things” Clint suggest with a grin. Everyone turns to stare at Clint. He wasn’t the type to suggest team movie nights.

Nat walks over to him and give him a small wack upside the head. “Idiot” she scolds lightly.

“I didn’t say anything?” Clint protests.

Nat sends Clint a pointed look.

Clint sighs and looks away. “It would have been funny” he says.

Steve doesn’t quite get what is going on, which is not unusual when spending time around Nat and Clint. Everyone else seems to understand the reverence and look tireder for it. Steve turns to Tony with an inquiring look.

“Groundhog Day” Tony grounds out when he notices his expression. “Don’t worry about it. We can watch it some other time.”

“Okay” he says, leaving be for now.

Tony grabs hold of Steve’s hand and leads them both towards the elevators. “Let’s go to bed, sweetheart” he says.

Steve thinks that is a sound plan.


End file.
